


ну наконец-то, хён

by lueurdusoleil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lueurdusoleil/pseuds/lueurdusoleil
Summary: мягкие ладони весны давят на лопатки: один шаг ближе, и –
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Kudos: 4





	ну наконец-то, хён

**Author's Note:**

> это не сонгфик, но  
> adam barnes – old shoes

ㅤㅤㅤ донён рядом с чону, когда действительность ему будто шоры с глаз снимает, показывая, каким грубым мир может быть. укладывает руки на дрожащие плечи и лбом в лопатки вжимается, шепча про то, что у чону всё будет в порядке, что люди просто не его, если его не понимают, если его не чувствуют. рядом с донёном хаос становится космосом. младший донёну верит.

ㅤㅤㅤ больше, чем себе.

ㅤㅤㅤ чону с детства запомнился донёну до глупости храбрым. он любит подставлять ладони мокрым кошачьим носам, тонуть пальцами в шерсти, называть их по именам, а ещё снимать их с высоких деревьев, впоследствии виновато упираться глазами в коленки и терпеть перекись водорода на покалеченных ветвями щеках, которые донён обрабатывает, прерываясь на недовольные вздохи и неразборчивое ворчание. рядом с ним в донёне наступают сезоны оттепелей.

ㅤㅤㅤ донён одалживает чону бальзамы (медовый, ирисковый – самый разный), потому что у младшего губы чувствительные-чувствительные и трескаются в любое время года (долг младший ким возвращает тут же, потому что губы в мягкой улыбке растягивает и старшего этим согревает, сам того не осознавая).

ㅤㅤㅤ обычно ким-младший заглядывает к донёну неожиданно, только вот старший всегда-всегда его ждёт, будто квартира у них общая. у чону голова в облаках, а в руках подтаявшая плитка белого шоколада и бутылка полусладкого шампанского. младший сам как полусладкое шампанское: искрится, светится, переливается.  
в вечер пятницы чону поднимает тосты за немецкий, английский, французский и американский романтизм (донён всегда знал, что новое поколение филологического факультета в правильных руках), пока кончики пальцев донёна гладят его пряди, а сам он будто где-то далеко-далеко.

ㅤㅤㅤ в воскресенье – единственный день, когда донён может спать до обеда, – чону поднимает старшего почти в одиннадцать утра под звонок с заставкой из «удивительного мира гамбола».

ㅤㅤㅤ – хён, мне нужно тебе кое-что показать, доброе утро, – чону волнуется, растягивает гласные, и донён по скачущей интонации и шуму ветра чувствует, что тот делает короткие прыжки.

ㅤㅤㅤ – почему ты не заходишь? – сонно хрипит донён, борясь с желанием снова накрыться одеялом с головой.

ㅤㅤㅤ – погода хорошая. я скоро подойду к твоему дому, выходи, – гудки сливаются с протяжным донёновским выдохом.

ㅤㅤㅤ и когда спустя минут пять донён покидает квартиру, закинув в карман пальто только ключи и на ходу поправляя примявшиеся к подушке чёрные пряди, он не ожидает того, что видит на солнечной улице: волосы чону осыпаются серебристыми, перламутровыми полосами, будто в них ленты северного сияния путаются, контрастируют с тёмными корнями. а на длинных тёмных ресницах раскрошились падающие звёзды с детскими желаниями. пальто у него длинное, бежевое, расстёгнутое, а пальцы тёплые, потому что минуту назад держали горячий стакан с миндальным кофе.

ㅤㅤㅤ чону пахнет свежей хрустящей выпечкой с малиновым джемом. он сам по себе свежий, весенне-утренний какой-то, а улыбка его солнцем отражается в лужах, оставшихся после первого дождя, осыпая проходящих мимо людей солнечными зайчиками.

ㅤㅤㅤ иногда донёну кажется, что чону – просто сладко и нежно нарисованный мальчик из сказки, часть его разыгравшегося воображения после прочтения списка литературы эпохи романтизма, но тот сидит с ним на подоконниках в перерывах между парами, тянет за запястье из вагона, когда сонный донён забывает, что это их станция и пора выходить, а ещё покупает и приносит с собой две баночки шоколадного молока с трубочкой, чтобы одну отдать старшему.

ㅤㅤㅤ чону настоящий.  
ㅤㅤㅤ и донён не железный.

ㅤㅤㅤ чону будто специально улыбается ему и смотрит преданным щенком, серьёзно так, но ласково настолько, что у старшего на языке появляется привкус карамельно-арахисовой глазури, как на пончиках из местной кофейни, которые чону так любит.

ㅤㅤㅤ когда под рёбрами донёна тёплый кот (донён упустил момент, когда его впервые почувствовал) хвостом оплетает неспокойно бьющееся сердце, старший понимает, что

ㅤㅤㅤ _о господи._  
ㅤㅤㅤ мягкие ладони весны давят на лопатки: один шаг ближе, _и –_

ㅤㅤㅤ старший губами тычется под угол нижней челюсти чону, ладонями сжимая его бока (чтобы младший не убежал и чтобы не убежать самому), из-за чего даже чувствует немного выступающие тазобедренные косточки. только вот ким-младший не против совсем, голову даже немного в сторону наклоняет, прикрывая глаза.

ㅤㅤㅤ донён отстраняется, смотрит так, будто не верит, что правда на это осмелился, но младший ласковым взглядом его лицо оглаживает, от губ к блестящим, ещё немного окутанным пеленой сна глазам.

ㅤㅤㅤ – ну наконец-то, хён, – чону окунает пальцы в тёмные волосы на затылке донёна, наклоняется ближе и сам (до глупости храбро) касается приоткрытых в удивлении губ.

ㅤㅤㅤ целовать чону трепетно до мелкой дрожи, ярко до сверкающего калейдоскопа под веками, хорошо до тихого стона в увлажнённые донёновским медовым бальзамом губы. донён мягко касается пальцами скул младшего, безымянным попадая в тёплую ямочку под ухом, и в глаза заглядывает, отзеркаливая его улыбку. чону бессильно опускается носом по донёновской шее, утыкаясь им в ямочку над ключицей.

ㅤㅤㅤ – тебе очень идёт новый цвет, чону.

ㅤㅤㅤ – спасибо, – у чону, оказывается, внутри кот точно такой же, и теперь они рядом друг другу мурчат, согревая грудную клетку. и отстраниться не дают, будто сильно-сильно пушистые хвосты друг друга переплетая.

ㅤㅤㅤ – отпустишь? – едва слышно спрашивает донён, вдыхая запах весны с пальто чону. и сам отпускать не собирается, приглаживая на его боках оверсайзовый оранжевый свитер с далматинцами (между прочим, это донёновский).

ㅤㅤㅤ – не-а, – чону качает головой, прижимаясь крепче, – _я без тебя не хочу._

ㅤㅤㅤ _не смогу, хён, я без тебя не смогу._  
ㅤㅤㅤ донён как никто другой его понимает, как никто другой его чувствует, потому что

ㅤㅤㅤ _– я без тебя тоже._

**Author's Note:**

> и ещё кое-что:  
> https://sun9-2.userapi.com/c840427/v840427270/76977/581K-qGD66I.jpg
> 
> эти мальчики вдвоём такие мягкие, вы же видели?  
> не бойтесь впускать весну.
> 
> 240218


End file.
